Something Like You
by Deadly Beauty
Summary: It's my very first K/18 songfic! It's to the song Something Like You by N'Sync. Please R/R :


Disclaimer: I don't own the song or anything from DBZ, if I did I wouldn't be wasting my time writing fanfiction, I would be making a movie that was all about how Krillen and 18 got together. (How cool would that be)

A/N Well here we go, it my first songfic. So if it's really really really crappy please tell me so I can do a better one next time. If you've read any of my other fics you've probably already guess that this is a K/18. And it's done to the song Something Like You by N'Sync. If you haven't heard the song before I think you should download it or something because I think that it describes Krillens feelings for 18 perfectly. Anywhoz on with the fic. Oh yeah you can expect my new fic sometime in the next few weeks. ~Deadly Beauty

Something Like You

  
**_So many times  
I thought I held it in my hands  
But just like grains of sand  
Love slipped through my fingers  
So many nights  
I asked the Lord above  
Please make me lucky in love  
To find a love that lingers  
_**

Krillen rolled over and got a faceful of hair. Pleasant memories of the night before came floating back into his mind and he made no attempt to try and forget them. If Krillen had his way he would have stayed like this forever, because right now his world consisted only of himself and 18 and that was just perfect.

  
**_Something keeps telling me  
That you could be  
My answered prayer  
You must be Heaven sent  
I swear  
'Cause  
_**

18 slowly woke up, she could here Krillen breathing beside her and she smiled and moved over slightly. Krillen's warm body pressed up against her own and his arms wrapped firmly around her tiny waist.

"Thank you" whispered Krillen into 18's ear.

"For what?" asked 18.

"For the best night of my life"

  
**_Something happens  
When you look at me  
I forget to speak  
Something happens  
When you kiss my mouth  
My knees get so weak  
Could it be true  
This is what God  
Has meant for me  
'Cause baby I can't believe  
That something like you  
Could happen to me  
Something like you_**  


Krillen couldn't believe how lucky he was. The most beautiful being in the entire universe was lying in his bed. He'd been waiting his entire life for this. Sure he'd had other girlfriend but right from the start he'd known that they hadn't been the ones. But this time he was sure, 18 was his soul mate, she understood him in only a way that she could and Krillen thanked Dende that he was allowed to love her

  
**_Girl in your eyes  
I feel your fire burn  
All your secrets  
I will learn  
Even if it takes forever  
_**

18 couldn't work out why in the world Krillen felt the way that he did, but she had the rest of her life to figure it out. Right now she just wanted to enjoy being next to him.

"What if Roshi comes in?" she asked. Krillen stopped nibbling on her ear and laughed quietly.

"Well if that happens he'll probably have a heart attack and fall down the stairs and then we'll never have to worry about him again" he said. 18 smiled and rolled, her face was about 3cm's away from Krillens. 

**__**

  
With you by my side  
I can do anything  
I don't care  
What tomorrow brings  
As long as we're together  


Krillen saw the worry in 18's eyes and held her a little tighter. "What's wrong?". 18 closed her eyes and rested her forehead on Krillen's bare chest. She was terrified, now that she and Krillen had slept together she was worried that Krillen was just going to forget about her. He'd gotten what he'd wanted hadn't he? So why did he have any reason to stay?

"Krillen, I want you to make me a promise ok"

"Anything" said Krillen 

"Promise me that you'll be here forever"

**__**

  
My heart is telling me  
That you could be  
My meant to be  
I know it more each time  
We touch  
'Cause  


Krillen was shocked. Of course he wasn't ever going anywhere. 18 was his whole entire world, right now life with out her seemed impossible. In fact he was worried that she was going to leave him. He looked into 18's sparkling blue eyes and smiled warmly at her. Then he brought her lips to his for a sweet kiss, when they pulled away Krillen spoke softly. "The only way I'm going anywhere is if you get rid of me". 

**__**

  
Something happens  
When you look at me  
I forget to speak  
Something happens  
When you kiss my mouth  
My knees get so weak  
Could it be true  
This is what God  
Has meant for me  
'Cause baby I can't believe  
That something like you  
Could happen to me  
Something like you  


"You know, I should be the one thanking you" said 18.

"Why's that?" asked Krillen

"Because you gave me something that know one else could," replied 18 "You gave me my life back. I don't know how I'll ever be able to thank you enough".

"You know, just knowing that you'll be next to me for ever is all the thanks I'll ever need" 

  
**_Something magical  
Something spiritual  
Something stronger than  
The two of us alone  
Yeah  
Something physical  
Something undeniable  
Nothing like anything  
That I've ever known  
'Cause  
_**

Krillen looked at his angel and smiled. 18 noticed what he was doing.

"Stop staring"

"How come I'm allowed to love someone as amazing as you, I think god must have gotten me mixed up with someone else. I don't deserve you 18. I can't give you everything you want" said Krillen. 18 took Krillens face in her hands and kissed him with all the passion she felt towards him.

"Krillen, all I want is you"

**__**

  
Something happens  
When you look at me  
I forget to speak  
Something happens  
When you kiss my mouth  
My knees get so weak  
Could it be true  
This is what God  
Has meant for me  
'Cause baby I can't believe  
That something like you  
Could happen to me  
Something like you  


Krillen and 18 lay in bed enjoying each other's company. They had something that no one else had and they weren't about to give it up. They both knew how much the other loved them and need them. Now the only thing left was how they were going to tell Mater Roshi and Oolong the good news. Oh well, it wasn't really any of his business anyway.

"18" said Krillen 

"What?" asked 18

"I love you" said Krillen. 18 smiled

"I love you to"

  
**_Can't believe that  
You happened to me  
_**


End file.
